roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Unknown
Personality Unknown has a childish personality, often times viewing life as some sort of game to her. Her childish demeanor is the result of her rough, early years trying to survive. Unknown feels no remorse for her victims and allies when it comes to leaking infomation: the girl doesn't bother getting close with her clients (this is to avoid certain personal problems that will interfere with work). To help aid her dual life style, Unknown is able to keep her personal life and infobreaking life in line. As Viviana, she appears to be confused and clueless, oftentimes roaming around the streets and greeting every person she greets-or accepting things from strangers since its rather rude to decline a gift. Viviana is easy to approach and befriend due towards her charismatic personality and charm she has to her words when she speaks. But, of course these personalities are not the only ones Viviana portrays. Our little actor may take on a different and new persona depending on the situation that she's placed in. Despite the confusion and multiple personalities, Viviana believes that her role in this world is to cause chaos and mayhem by aiding both sides of the "war". This means to provide information to both heroes and villains, sit back and watch their world burn in the fire and ashes they used to fuel the conflict. Backstory Viviana was the outcome of two rather stupid lovers. Her parents Vi Vacanti and Anna Andrews weren't the two type of people you'd expect to fall in love yet alone cross-paths. It was like a tale of Romeo and Juliet rewritten but, the roles were swapped and in the end, they did happen to get married and produce a single child. Vi Vacanti was the only son of a rather rich family of writers and authors. Their writing ranging from children's picture books to gruesome horror that kept readers at the edge of their seats. He was a tall, well-built man that attracted a lot of attention in the business industry. Hungry, gold diggers attempt to worm their way into the man's wallet. Luckily, Vi always retorted and looked down at any woman that attempts to approach him. All but one. Anna Andrews was a traveler. She didn't really come from a rich family or anything out of the ordinary. Anna was just a simple photographer that enjoyed traveling the world. Her wanderlust and curiosity to see everything that life had to offer really did, get the better of her. She was rather modest and simple. The two met at a party and instantly clicked: there was quite a bit of conflict and problems that arose from their love and attachment to each other. The gold-diggers started sending threats to both Vi and Anna. Vi's parents were rather disappointed with the social status of the woman he loved. No one was happy, besides the two star-crossed lovers. Despite the hate, Vi, and Anna decided to produce a child to seal their love and affection. This is when Viviana was born into the midst of the family and society's anger. She was truly considered an outcast, a mistake, a tragedy, and the reason. The hate and toxicity towards their baby girl made our two lovers rather worried about their daughter's future, mentality, and even her very own life. But, the child's innocence and nativeness made the two continue onwards with their path. For 5 years. Vi and Anna were able to keep their bundle of joy safe and hidden from harm. Viviana was able to attend school and live a normal life. The two lovers had agreed upon leaving their lives to be happy with just what they had with each other. Their love and faith were what held them together. It blocked off any possibilities from the sinful couples to break apart and leave their blessing to care for herself. But, all good things must come to an end. Their hidden identity was exposed, they were never able to find out how they were revealed or why someone decided to reveal them: just when things were going well. Their daughter, entering into first grade, finally finding a cheap house, and jobs that had decent pay. Panic, shock, and anxiety bubbled within the household. Anna became more afraid by the day as she started to slowly break apart. Letter after letter, threat after threat, she was tormented and taunted at by the people. It wasn't murder. It was suicide. Anna couldn't handle the over-bearing weight that was piling up upon her self-esteem. She tried talking about it to Vi. She tried explaining to him his optimistic personality won't solve things, that there were more serious matters to attend to. But, he didn't listen and brushed it off. Anna's suicide note. I am not a writer, I am not a poet, I cannot express my words. I cannot express my pain. Hear me out, my sweet love, Listen to my cries, Take care of sweet, dear Viviana. Don't leave her alone. Don't give up. Don't join me. Weep not my lover. I warned you, I trusted you, I cried to you, But, you didn't listen, So please listen now. Love, Anna Viviana was only nine at the time when she attended her mother's funeral. After that day of rain, sorrow, and sadness, Vi was never the same again. There was no more love in his eyes, no more joy. Just the sad, empty remains of what once was there. Soon, the once sweet and innocent girl quickly learned the truth and reality of things. She decided not to be taken away and die like her mother. She didn't want to die as selfish as it sounds, Viviana wanted to live and continue to pursue her dreams of writing in the newspapers or collecting important information. Viviana quickly turned to the shady side of business and money. She was involved with drug wars, keeping records of people down in the shadows, spying, and stealing. Her father couldn't provide for the girl or himself, so she decided to take responsibility and fix everything herself. This new life started when she was only 15. Misguided, troubled, and neglected. Viviana really became the troublesome teenager. She had problems at home, in the black market, and anywhere she went. The girl dragged along trouble. This left her open to people like Skies. Skies was a rather interesting person. He wasn't too talkative, rather quirky, and a little bit of a sadist. Viviana and he met when he discovered the usefulness of her quirk. The girl was able to spy on people and provide a nice, lovely information he could sell out in the markets. After all, he was just another low-life info broker that sold information to benefit them. At first, the idea of gather information to exploit it was against young Viviana's mortals. She refused to do it since she thought it was an invasion of privacy. That neither parties would gain benefit from the sly and dirty job of knowing everything about everyone. It took some time for Skies to convince and manipulate the girl. He would say things like, "We're creating the Garden of Eden whenever we aid our customers with information. We're leading the lost children of God." But what really hit her was when Skies targeted her past-life. About the info-broker(s) that exposed the identity of her family. She didn't want revenge. No, Viviana wanted to prevent families and people to not go through that experience: she wanted to teach the info-broker(s) a lesson and show them that their job isn't as dirty as it seems. That morals and rules can be inputted into the job where everyone will benefit. Of course, no one listened to Viviana. This made her angry. Her Garden of Eden, her Paradise, was in vain. This was when the true power of Unknown was awoken. Voices. That's all she heard. In the empty room, with no one around. Viviana recalled the voices of many people in her head. They were begging for her to save them. They wanted someone, a God, a savior, a leader. The voices got into her head that a new powerful energy emitted from the teen. "You're goddamn right, you should be afraid of me! I'm your new God, I'm here to change the place and make it a better world for all." Those close to the girl could tell that she had sold her souls to her demons. But, Viviana was much meaner than them. The voices in her head became overbearing: Viviana couldn't sleep, eat or speak as well to the close people she once knew. She was afraid, she was scared that she slowly began to distance herself from friends and family. The change was rather slow and went unnoted until she locked her self away in the room. Even Skies was worried about his partner. The boy visited her daily in attempts to coax the teen out of her room. But, she refused. Viviana was trying to find herself and her goals and purpose in life. It only took a few weeks for Viviana to find herself. The voices in her head helped her and finally awoken her purpose and reason to continued. Her laughter was a mixture of something sinister and monstrous as Viviana finally stepped out of the room. The young teenager slowly grew up: she decided to attend school once again and give it a better shot as she balanced the works for exploiting information. Viviana ended up graduating with one of the highest scores in her school. The young woman took a course in photography and journalism. Now, Viviana attends a university in Wayhaven. Classmates and teachers adore the student and know she will be the one to change the world. Unfortunately, Viviana has a different idea for "changing" the world. When Viviana isn't a student. She's an info-broker. No one knows of her name nor reason for doing so. The police have been unsuccessful in capturing her since she uses many names: Eden. Unknown. E. etc. Yet, again why stop someone that's aiding your work? Only close customers know of Unknown's works. All it takes is a friend of a friend to hook them up with the info-broker of the undergrounds. Resources Viviana works as a waitress and a photographer. Her "nighttime" job is an infobroker. Viviana lives in a rather cheap apartment building (which is also her HQ). She also owns a motorcycle. Equipment / Weaponry Unknown carries around.. Small pouch: This pouch strapped to her thigh contains 2kg of bone meal she crushed up before hand. Oftentimes this is stored underneath her dress and is hidden away from sight. OR Sand Gourd: This is a (12 in Length, 11 in width, and 25 in height) gourd that can contain 10kg of bone meal inside. Unknown only carries this when they feel like the task is dangerous and they need a little extra offense. Camera. Specialisations - Photography - Photographic Memory - House work: cooking., sewing, etc. Quirk Bird Manipulation. Unknown’s quirk revolves around birds: she is able to telepathically control birds around her(controlling their movements, thoughts, etc) these birds act as her eyes and ears as she surveys her surrounding. They are able to return to Unknown and provide her with the information they’ve gathered around the area. The woman is also able to turn the birds’ bones into bone meal, which she can still simply control as if they were birds. [ Espy ] Within a 20 meter range, Unknown has access to the birds within the area. This gives her eyes and ears around the place. She hears all the voice of the people near her birds, the voices are not confusing to her since she had learned to tune one bird out over the other, only listening to the most important/interesting conversation. She regains 2 birds per turn, max is 20 birds. Unknown mainly controls the bird’s bones which means she can easily snap the bones and use it as projectiles when the bird is near someone(projectiles deal 7kN, travel at 15 m/s, and can reach targets within a 10 m range). Or she can make the birds attack the person with a basic attack of 3kN. The projectiles means death for the birds while the basic attack risks a little. Requires +1 Bird. She is also able to call a ‘storm’ of birds that will surround target(s) within user's 15 m range. This storm will pick off and eat the flesh of those within a 4 m diameter for 2 turns. This leaves targets missing huge chunks of their flesh and skin. Often times if it’s only one target the birds will leave only the bones left behind.. After eating their fill, a cooldown of 10 turns starts. This has a durability of 30kN, Large blasts such as laser beams with +30 kN will instantly wipe out the birds. Requires +20 birds.(this is a blind, therefore this attack is non-lethal). [ Bone Meal ] Unknown can easily turn her bird friends into bone meal and harden it into a clay-like substance within 2 turns. It costs 2 birds for 500 grams of bone meal. During its powder phase, user is able to use the bone meal as projectiles(deals only 5kN and needs 500 grams of bone meal to create 2 projectiles). Small Clay Bird: It requires 1kg (1000 grams = 4 birds) to form a 91 cm (3 ft) tall clay bird with a durability of 10kN and attack of 5kN per punch. They can travel at the speed of 15 kph. When destroyed, the clay piece shoots out sall projectiles within a 2 meter range dealing 7kN to those within the range. Unknown is unable to use the broken birds. Large Clay Bird: It requires 3kg (3000 grams = 12 birds) to form a 182 cm (6 ft) tall clay bird with a durability of 20kN and attack of 10kN per punch. They can travel at the speed of 20 kph. When destroyed, the clay piece shoots out a slightly larger projectile within a 4 meter range dealing 12 kN to those within the range. Unknown is unable to use the broken birds.Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Rogues